


Peep Show.

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney blames the jet lag and Will not locking the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep Show.

Sydney blamed the twenty hour flight and crossing the international date line several times on her recent mission. She totally blames Will for not locking the door. At least severe jet lag would account for why she was oblivious to the shower running when she opened the door.

She wasn’t oblivious to the sight of Will standing naked in the shower. The glass doors were cloudy from the steam filling the room, but not enough to stop Sydney from seeing everything. Sydney’s mouth went dry as she followed the cascade of water pouring over Will’s body, down the swell of his ass.

Will had one hand braced against the wall, the other between his legs. Sydney’s gasp was lost in the sound of the shower as she recognized what the rhythmic movement of his hand meant. She told herself to turn around and leave Will to finish in private.

She didn’t move. Instead, she watched, eyes flicking from the expression on his face to his hand fisting his cock. She found herself growing wet, pressing her legs together as Will started to groan. His hand flexed against the wall, as he came, the water washing away his come.

Sydney bit her lip, as she finally moved, leaving the bathroom far quieter than she entered it. She stumbled into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. Images of Will in the shower filled her mind as she shoved her hand down her pants. It took only a few moments to bring herself off.

Sydney slipped to the floor, breathing hard and thankful for cover training that she could compartmentalize the image of Will jerking off to a corner of her mind. At least, then, she could look and talk to him without being reminded of that scene.


End file.
